something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Pathfinder Chapter Titles
Chapter I - The Last Enemy (Start of Season One): * Meeting Shannon Walker * Coming to the Bastion * Searching for the Book of Umbra * The Defeat of Invidia * The Buying of Anna * The Great Disagreement Chapter III - Children of the Fallen: * The Leaving of Valamir * Grim and Reaper joining the group * The Commission of the Airship Fleet * The Mass Murder and suicide of Noir Chapter III - Children of the Night: * Travel to the Highlands * The meeting of Nicolas Vaughn * The meeting of the Red Death * A Deal with the Red Death * Time Travel * The battle with Malek, the death of Anna and the departure of Rain Chapter IV - The Eve of Destruction: * The meeting of Evander, Elise and Dolarhyde * Shannon's petition for help * The Airship's journey to the Necropolis * The battle with the 5 demon lords * The return to Minus * The fall of Minus Chapter V - Restart (Start of Season Two): * Travel to a parallel world, meeting of Jack, Katherin and the deal with Jareth * Acquiring a ship, slaves and a journey north * The battle with Laken * Pleasure Time and the fight with Cotton Eye Joe Chapter VI - When Worlds Collide: * Meeting of the Great Owl * The Travel to Summer Springs * Going to Pinehill Sanatorium * Finding of Shannon Walker and the 1st Battle of the Coos * The Reveal of the Inspiration Sphere * The 2nt Battle with the Coos * Taking Shannon to Garland and Curing her. * The Rianmaker defeats the Rouge bosses * Traveling to The Ancient Temple * The Battle with Gosen * Attaining The Mother's Globe Chapter VII - Haunted Past: * The Stop at The Way Station * The Stop at Passamaquoddy and the near death of Puck * Shannon and party go to Passamaquoddy/Rescues of Puck * Search for the Dark Glass/Battle with Lich and the Death of Dolarhyde * Katherin had an encounter with an owl and got a new sword * Rain and Canyman turned on each other again * Gestalt - The Punisher joins the party * Shannon and Rain have a talk * Candy kidnaps Delilah * The two groups join into one party * The party arrives at Orman * The Coos want to make Rose the new Eleusinian * The Party defeat the Coos and destroy the Eleusinian creator * The Party face and defeat Jareth * The Part says goodbye to Shannon Walker * Shannon, Rain and Delilah travel through space and time facing off with Thanatos Epilogue: * Shannon, Rain and Delilah return home, it is Christmas day and all the Demons seem to have fled * One year later Shannon and Rain marry Season 3 - Chapter I - Investigators: * Ten years have past since Shannon Walker's return and Thanatos' disappearance. Minus was rebuilt and has again become the capital of Pneumanor. Shannon Walker is still Eleusinian and her husband Lord Sandor has supported her rule. Their marriage has been stable and Sandor has dissolved the sex trade/human trafficking in Considine. * The Death of Richard Grayson *